The invention relates to video data processing, an in particular to lossless video decoding systems and methods.
Video processing, be it video compression, video decompression, or image processing in general, makes use of large amounts of data which are typically organized in video frames (pictures). Video processing generally requires significant computational resources and memory bandwidth. The computational burden and associated memory bandwidth and power requirements of video processing can be particularly challenging in mobile, battery-operated devices, which are subject to stringent power consumption constraints. In particular, using higher clock frequencies to improve performance may lead to higher power consumption, which may be particularly undesirable in mobile devices. As video resolutions increase to 4 k and beyond, performing video processing, and particularly video decoding, in real time on mobile devices can pose new challenges.